Summer Heat
by ManicPixi
Summary: It's summer, and the blistering temperatures simmer away Kanoko's bubbly attitude. Instead of enjoying herself at the beach, she's stuck waiting on Hatsya, who could bring out an explosion fiercer than the Big Bang.


"I'm ready!" the childish, excited squeals rang clearly, reverberating through the spacious dressing room, and outside of it, to sound upon the ears of a slender brunette awaiting just outside.

"Well, get out here, already!" Kanoko ordered, stomping one of her sandalled feet in the hot summer sand. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, and her tone, while usually bubbly and light was now laced with impatience and bossiness. It was beyond her how her friend could take such a long time just to throw on a swimsuit!

Behind her, some distance away, she could hear the ecstatic calls and cries of the group she had come with, already splashing about in the surf, or simply stretched out along the sand to soak up some rays. Growing frustrated, Kanoko offered an impatient sigh, ready to drag her friend kicking and screaming out of the room she was getting dressed in. It was simply too hot to be waiting in the sun when she could be wading in the surf!

"Oh, wait just a minute!" By the sound of it, something had been forgotten, but in the ten minutes that had passed, Kanoko was truly at a loss for what that was.

Her shoulders fell, along with the hope of getting to ride Brennivin's broad shoulders in a game of Chicken Fight. Coming to the beach had certainly been her perfect opportunity to see her crush in nothing more than a pair of swimtrunks and soak up the available eye-candy, instead of the sun, but Kanoko still had hoped for more. Today, she would try to team up with him with every given chance, as her friends involved them in various summer sports, and if successful, then she'd definitely hold her spot with him in the future!

The brunette's cheeks flushed as she began to imagine what their first date would be like, or where the handsome young mage would take her. Her mind wandering, she then thought of how perfect their wedding would be, and later on, how many kids they'd have! "Oh, Brennivin..." she cooed under her breath, both of her hands rising to cup either of her cheeks as her blush worsened. A dreamy sigh expelled itself past her parched lips, which was replaced all too soon with a startled "eep!" as a warm hand came to rest on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daydream.

A concerned Saiph tilted his head to the side as he observed the goofy, giggling school girl, but feared questioning her on what might've been going through her head just a second ago. He had only approached the young woman since he was beginning to grow concerned about his younger sister. Kanoko had dragged Hatsya off by the hand some time ago, for them both to get changed as soon as the gang arrived at the coast, but for them to still be hanging around the dressing rooms drew only confusion for the timid star. "Is everything alright?" he asked, his voice soft and cautious; completely unlike his sister's voice when compared to it.

Blinking, Kanoko lifted her gaze to the blue giant's worried turquoise optics, and immediately nodded to put his mind at ease. Even if things weren't going smoothly, she simply couldn't bring herself to worry Saiph any more than he already was. "Yeah, sure!" she chirped, her bubbly tone returning naturally. "Everything's just fine!" First things first! She had to get Saiph away from the area to keep further concern from growing. "Hey! I'm kinda hot- could you go and buy an ice cream cone for me? Pretty please?" Kanoko asked while batting her eyes and praying that Saiph would agree to it. But now, come to think of it, Kanoko realized- ice cream didn't sound too bad, right now!

A shadow of a frown pulled at Saiph's lips as the girl's request came unexpectedly out of the blue. Though he was timid and a bit of an introvert, he was anything but stupid. Kanoko's behavior and excuse for wanting ice cream told him that she was only trying to get rid of him. While he was still concerned about his sister, he didn't feel like staying around the bubbly brunette for too long, and figured it best to just do as she wished and put some distance between them for the time being. "Yeah...sure." he agreed, dead-panning. His mind was already beginning to map out the area, trying to recall just where the ice cream shop was.

"I want mint chip!" Hatsya demanded from within the dressing room. She might as well ask for it, if her brother was getting one for Kanoko...

"Well at least she's alive in there..." Kanoko whispered, then turned her attention back to Saiph, who she found still standing beside her. "Go! Go!" she urged, hands pushing at him, turning him around to get him out of the way.

Rolling his eyes, the older star resisted only for a moment, determined that he'd get going at his own pace and not when Kanoko decided for him. Women were so exhausting and bossy! "Ok, ok." he finally huffed, beginning to offer his sympathy for Brennivin if this was what the mage had to put up with on a day to day basis. "What flavor do you want?" he asked, head turning to throw a glance over his shoulder.

"Any flavor is fine! Just go!" Kanoko demanded, giving Saiph one final shove before she turned on her heel, once more giving her attention to the dressing room and the child who occupied it. "Ok, Hatsya. I'm counting to three, and if you're not out of there when I'm done, I swear, I'm dragging you out, whether you're ready or not!" she stated in a parental tome of voice.

"You're not my mother!" came the childish retort. "And besides." she went on, the door that separated them beginning to open slowly. Hatsya skipped out merrily, displaying the cute, pink two-piece that Brennivin had given to her; small hips swinging, she smiled as the short skirt attached to the bikini bottom followed her movements, and the inflated plastic doughnut around her hips glinted in the sun. "I'm already done!" she squealed, proudly showing off her inner tube to her friend.

Forgetting about rushing to latch onto Brennivin, Kanoko only stared at the mischievous young star who had kept her waiting all this time, and every bit of frustration she had been holding onto soon evaporated. "You're so cute!" she finally gushed, completely amazed at how Brennivin could instinctively pick out the perfect swimwear for Hatsya with just a single glance.

There was, of course, the issue of her not having a chest at all to work with and flaunt to gain attention of others. But then again, Kanoko realized, the only one who Hatsya seemed to demand attention from was her brother, Saiph.

"Of course!" the pewter-haired princess grinned, glad to have Kanoko stroking her ego. "You don't look too bad yourself." she gestured, waving her hand toward the brunette as she returned the compliment. Surely, Kanoko needed it much more. Both hands then took firm hold of Kanoko's and in an instant, it was the her who was being dragged along as Hatsya took off running toward the waves. "C'mon! You're going to teach me how to swim!"

"Those two sure look like their having fun, don't they?" Moira chuckled, obviously amused as she observed Kanoko being led by an enthusiastic star-child. Discreetly, her hand moved to grab a bottle of sunblock and thrust it at Brennivin, who sat beside her under the shade on an umbrella on the sand. "Hey," she cooed in her most seductive tone; ruby red lips calling to him, demanding his attention like a siren's song. Now that Kanoko would be busy with Hatsya for a while, she could take her time to get just a bit closer to the handsome man. "How about lotioning me up, cutie?" she winked.


End file.
